


Let Me Help You

by toxicToxophilite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Petstuck, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicToxophilite/pseuds/toxicToxophilite
Summary: Sollux is a service pettroll, and Karkat is his human master. During cuddling on his heat, his bulge unfurls, and his master offers to give him a hand.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 13





	Let Me Help You

Be a good boy, that's how he was trained. Serve his master, keep out from underfoot, improve his master's life. Being a pettroll isn't exactly the best position in the universe. A collar around Sollux's neck kept his psionics in check, fur pluming over the simple black band. He was an expensive, dangerous breed, but trained by the right people, he became an invaluable tool for medical services.

The master he'd been assigned to--Karkat Vantas--was a human with a lot of self-hatred, depression, and paranoia. Sollux's job was to keep him safe, sane, and unharmed. Remind him to take his medications, interfere in high-anxiety social situations, derail it if Karkat started a self-loathing tirade and risked hurting himself. He'd like to think he was good at his job, even.

But trolls have their weaknesses too, you know?

An egg-laying hermaphroditic species, even the males have heats every few months, and it's considered illegal to spay a psionic. Sollux is no exception to this rule. He's stretched across Karkat's lap at the moment, one leg dangling down, his little shirt tugged up so his master can ruffle pale belly fur, forked tongue hung out at having fingers massaging between his twin set of horns. That always felt exceptionally good, relaxing for him, relaxing for Karkat, but now? It made all of his senses tingle.

"The fuck?"

His ears raise up and eyes crack open at the expletive, but he's hardly opened his mouth to ask what's wrong before stroking fingers dip lower, striking pleasure through every nerve of his body. A weird sound comes out instead, and despite fingers still pressed to his slowly exposing bulge, he's clapped his paws over his muzzle, a wheezing hissy noise coming through his fingers. 

"KK, wait-"

The human stops, normally pale face with sunken tired eyes tinted pink because he's not *stupid*, looking at his service pet.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your heat?"

Because he's not *supposed to*, dummy. Good pets don't have needs. They're not *people*, remember? But please, don't stop touching him...

"Cauthe it wathn't important," comes the pet's lisped reply, wiggling in his master's lap as he tries to sit up and pull down his shirt. His tail slaps the side of the couch, and he hunches over sheepishly, scared he's about to get in trouble for being inappropriate. But he doesn't leave, because he hasn't been dismissed from cuddle time.

"Don't give me that, Sol. Do you, uh." Hm. "Do you want to go?"

Ears droop. No, he doesn't. But, Karkat continues, seemingly confused by the faint yellowish slime on his fingertips, the fully exposed bulge of his pet trying to escape between frantic pinning paws, as if Sollux could shove his arousal back into his sheath.

"Do you want me to help you?"

His creamy fur can't show a blush, but the tip of his velvety nose and the insides of his ears turn a darker shade of yellow, red-and-blue eyes snapping to his master.

"... Yeth, mathter."


End file.
